Mercenaries
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Mercenaries do not fight for free. Before they sign up to join the army of their employer, they must negotiate the terms of their contract. The contract spells out the duties and expectations placed on the Mercenaries, specifying how many engagements they are to fight in, the terms of their payment, reimbursements for supplies, and so on. One of the biggest myths about Mercenary Companies is their unreliability. Mercenary Companies cannot afford to switch sides in the middle of a battle, because when they do, they diminish their reputation and reduce their chances of landing another contract down the road. Traitorous Companies do exist, but they are the exception rather than the rule. Once a Mercenary Company signs on, it almost always abides by the letter of the contract until the agreement expires. Mercenaries are grim opponents, having cut their teeth on numerous engagements and having witnessed the horrors of war time and again. In no rush to join the casualty list, they are cautious in their tactics and don't take unnecessary risks. Mercenaries also don't take things personally, since their next employer might be the folks they're fighting now. A Company of Mercenaries is organized along similar lines to other military groups. The core of any unit is the foot soldiers, those grunts who do the bulk of the fighting. Core units of Mercenary Soldiers have the support of Mercenary Heavy Infantry, which lays down covering fire or might even lead the charge. Mercenary Scouts range ahead to assess enemy positions, while a support staff made up of medics, surgeons, technicians, pilots, and other personnel ensures that the unit is properly outfitted and attended during engagements. Mercenaries can be allies or adversaries. The heroes might hire a group of mercs to protect their headquarters, to accompany them on missions, or provide them with a bit more muscle when following up leads on a particularly thorny investigation. In these cases, the quality of the Mercenaries determines their price, with the better-known and better-equipped soldiers commanding the highest prices. Quality Mercenaries don't take on long contracts, since they know from experience that a relationship could turn sour at any time. A Mercenary band might invite the PCs to join its ranks. In such a case, a Mercenary Company is an excellent vehicle to propel the heroes through a variety of adventures, carrying them to new worlds and new environments depending on who will pay them and how much. Such scenarios also give the heroes a chance to rise up the ranks of their Company until one day they might lead the group to even greater glories. As enemies, Mercenaries can fill a variety of roles. The most common and acceptable use for Mercenaries is in a support role for a major villain. Mercenaries could serve as a persona guard, safeguarding the villain's lair or a location that's of particular importance to his or her plans. Since the villain is paying the Mercenaries for their service, they might not share their goals and might eventually be inclined to stop working for him, if the villain proves treacherous or particularly evil. Lesser-known and greener Mercenaries are not as selective about whom they work for, since they are largely concerned with developing their own reputation. Lowly mercs take service with anyone who will pay them, hoping to build their resumes. These novice groups can be found working for minor crooks, up-and-coming crime lords, or aliens that harbor darker designs behind friendly facades. Famous Mercenary Companies The Expanded Universe is full of famous and infamous soldiers-for-hire. Perhaps the most widespread use of these military groups came during The Rebellion Era. As the casualties mounted, The Rebel Alliance turned to hiring Mercenary Companies to shore up its flagging numbers. Since The Galactic Empire had restrictions against hiring Mercenaries, many Companies signed on to fight alongside the Rebellion, while some remained neutral in the conflict. The Ailon Nova Guard Affiliation Page: The Ailon Nova Guard An ancient and distinguished unit, The Ailon Nova Guard consisted largely of non-Human warriors. Having long worked for The Galactic Republic, the Guard believed Senator Palpatine to be an ally, an individual who shared its belief in the survival of the fittest. However, their exploitation by the Emperor and the endless suicide missions he sent them on taught them the error of that way of thinking, so after the Battle of Endor, they helped to wipe out Imperial Remnants. The Black Curs Formed for the express purpose of getting revenge on The Galactic Empire, this Mercenary outfit of smugglers and outlaws works for The New Republic by selling it information and monitoring Imperial movements. The First Sun Mobile Regiment Specializing in search-and-destroy missions, The First Sun Mobile Regimen found regular service in the employ of The Galactic Empire. The relationship eventually soured after orders came down for The First Sun to execute one of its own companies. The Laramus Base Irregulars These soldiers had a reputation for taking on extremely dangerous missions. During the Galactic Civil War, they tried to stay out of the fighting, but when the conflict spilled onto the world that held their base, they were forced to take action. The Irregulars eventually joined The New Republic in fighting against the last holdouts of the Empire. The Mistryl Shadow Guard Affiliation Page: The Mistryl Shadow Guard This elite group of all-female Mercenaries formed after the Empire rendered their homeworld uninhabitable. Vowing never to serve the Empire- although, inexplicably, there have been exceptions- The Mistryl Shadow Guard gained a reputation for ruthless efficiency as assassins and soldiers. The Red Moons Led by a former Colonel of The New Republic, The Red Moons are an aggressive Mercenary band dedicated to wiping out the remnants of the Empire. Although a Mercenary Company, it works only for those employers who share its agenda. Sabaoth Squadron In the years leading up to the Clone Wars, Sabaoth Squadron worked for Count Dooku to strengthen Confederate defenses and combat the pirates who were harassing the Confederate worlds.